reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Gang Hideouts
Gang Hideouts are areas inhabited by outlaw gangs, found in the wilderness and away from settlements. The player can confront and fight these gangs. Description Hideouts in specific areas must be cleared by the player to obtain several trophies/achievements. In multiplayer, groups of online players can form a posse and complete hideouts cooperatively. Clearing hideouts will earn the player experience points. Also in multiplayer, there are high level weapons hidden in gang hideouts for use in Free Roam if you have not unlocked them at your level yet. In Multiplayer Free Roam mode, if you (or anybody else) don't attack any outlaws in a hideout, you're free to walk in. However, if you start shooting they will retaliate immediately. If your current multiplayer character is in the corrosponding gang that is occupying the hideout, you can walk in and not be attacked (as long as nobody has attacked them already). But, if you do attack, they will retaliate and call you names such as "Traitor." Jack Marston can earn the U.S. Marshal Outfit by completing all the U.S. hideouts in 24 hours (gameplay time), as this outfit only becomes available after completion of the game. In Undead Nightmare Gang Hideouts are replaced by cleansing Graveyards. Gang Hideouts contribute to 100% completion in Single Player mode (must clear each one out). US Hideouts Listed in order from West to East. Gaptooth Breach *The player receives the Springfield Rifle upon completion in Single Player. *Dynamite can be found here in Free Roam. *Taken over by: Treasure Hunters Tumbleweed *The player receives the Winchester Repeater upon completion in Single Player. *The Bolt-Action Rifle, Evans Repeater and Carcano Rifle can be found here in Free Roam. *Taken over by: The Bollard Twin Gang /Unaffliated Criminals. Solomon's Folly * Solomon's Folly is only included in the PS3 version. *Taken over by: Walton's Gang *It is not available for Xbox 360 users. Fort Mercer *The player receives the Semi-Automatic Pistol upon completion in Single Player. *The LeMat Revolver and Semi-auto Shotgun can be found here in Free Roam. *Taken over by: The Bollard Twins Gang Twin Rocks *The player receives the Volcanic Pistol upon completion in Single Player. *The Mauser Pistol can be found here in Free Roam. *Taken over by: Walton's Gang Pike's Basin *The player receives the Sawed-Off Shotgun upon completion in Single Player. *The Evans Repeater can be found here in Free Roam. *Taken over by: The Bollard Twins Gang Added as part of the Liars and Cheats Pack Upon completion of any of the gang hideouts added by the Liars and Cheats Pack in Free Roam, an Explosive Rifle is spawned for the player. It is marked by a green dot on the player's map. However, ammo crates do not refill it, and unlike other weapons picked up in Free Roam, the player does not get to keep it for the rest of the session if they die and respawn. Cueva Seca *Taken over by: Treasure Hunters The Scratching Post *Taken over by: Treasure Hunters Venter's Place *Taken over by: Walton's Gang Critchley's Ranch *Taken over by: Walton's Gang Warthington Ranch *Taken over by: Bollard Twins Gang Mexican Hideouts Nosalida *The player receives the Henry Repeater upon completion in Single Player. *The Carcano Rifle can be found here in Free Roam. *Taken over by: Reyes' Rebels Tesoro Azul *The player receives the Double-Action Revolver upon completion in Single Player. *The High Power Pistol can be found here on free roam. * Taken over by: Banditos Added as part of the Liars and Cheats Pack Crooked Toes *Taken over by: Reye's Rebels Rancho Polvo *Taken over by: Banditos Patch As of June 12th, Gang Hideout XP Rewards in multiplayer have been reduced on all consoles. Players are now rewarded with half the amount of XP than they used to be. For example, instead of earning 2500 XP from Pike's Basin, 1250 XP will be rewarded. This has led to much debate from players, however it was confirmed that it was due to players "XP Farming" the Gang Hideouts (constantly doing the Gang Hideout to earn XP until leveled up) rather than earning the XP by playing competitive game modes or killing other players in Free Roam. The only known Gang Hideout that was not toned down is Tumbleweed which always earned the player around 1200 XP. Removing the memory cache on consoles can undo the patch and allow players to earn the original amount of XP. However, Rockstar addressed this as well and removing the patch will set players back to level 1 and all XP gained in a non-patched game no longer transfers over to the patched game. Achievements The trophies/achievements associated with the completion of hideouts are: ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Category:Redemption Locations Category:Activities Category:Multiplayer Category:Hideouts